The Only Exception
by GreenEyedLilBoo
Summary: Zoey Longs mother left her and her father Stephen Longs, now they have to live alone without her. She attempts to travel and ends up on an Island.
1. Life Story

Dislcaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON,IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR PARAMORE'S THE ONLY EXCEPTION!Oh and the song what is love? By NeverShoutNever too hehe..

Characters I do own: Samantha, Stephen, and their daughter Zoey on with my story!

Hello, My name's Zoey, and this is my lifelong story.

The date was August 6, 1991. And Samantha Longs was in the hospital, she had Zoey that day. That was the most brightess day of Sam's life. Stephen was so proud of Sam. He bent down to Sam and kissed her on her cheek as she held Zoey. They named her Zoey because everyone in the family named eachother after another. Like Samantha was named after her Aunt Samantha.. so she wanted to change that. Zoey was the best thing that's ever happened in her parents life.  
She was beautiful too. Zoey had her mother's hair and her father's eyes. Wavy dirty blonde hair, and green eyes.

"I want to hold her.." Stephen asked and Sam handed Zoey over.

"She's beautiful, I'm so proud of you Sam, we did a good job." He murmered very softly as little Zoey slept in his arms.

"Yeah..we did didn't we?" Sam chuckled.

~~~~13 years later~~~~

Zoey was 13. The year was 1998. And her parents were looking at old photos from they were younger. Zoey walked into the living room and sat next to her mother Sam.

"Hey what are you guys looking at?" I asked,

"Look honey, it's me and your father when we were younger." She handed me the photo of them on the hood of some sports car, and they were holding hands.

"Here Zoe, you should keep that. To always remember us when you have your own family." My dad said to me.

"Okie Dokie!" I said with excitement. I stood up and hugged both of them and went back to my room to put it on the corner of my mirror so every morning I wake up I can see my parents. They looked so happy together, I hope I could be like that someday and maybe give a photo so my child when their older..

Later that night I heard my parents arguing over my mom..

"Sam what're you trying to say!" I heard my dad yell at my mother. Wow he's never raised his voice before..

"Stephen I can't do this anymore. I can't live with you and not feel anything. I'm so sorry. Please take care of Zoey for me."

And with that I heard a door shut.

My mom left us..? She's gone, as in Forever? She didn't even say goodbye.. . I sat on the ground and cried. Thinking of all the times she's always been there for me.  
Like this one time when my friends decided they should make fun of me out of the blue, I ran staright home after my lunch period. And she was at home washing the dishes. I busted through my front door crying.

_"Zoey hun,what's wrong? Why aren't you at school?" She sounded concerned and walked over to me to hug me._

_"My friends were randomly making fun of me and teasing me at lunch, so I ran home, hoping you were here.." I trailed off with tears streaking my warm cheeks._

_She pulled me into a comforting hug, kissed my hair and held me there for a few moments. She was always there for me._

_But now.. She's not. And, she never will be._

I decided to go downstairs and see how my dad was taking it. I mean she was his soul mate, his lovelife, his wife, his bestfriend, the mother of his child.  
But I knew he'd be taking it terribly. He was so deeply and madly in love with her in all their photographs..But that was a long time ago. Mom apparently thought so. I got to the bottom of the staircase. I heard him sobbing. I followed the sound and found my father on the kitchen floor sobbing. I bent down,  
and hugged him for the longest time just like my mom had when my friends teased me that one day. I whispered to him

"Dad, I'm so sorry, I truley believe that you are a better man, I'll always be here for you. Even when if I die before you might, I'll watch over you."I said to him in my caring voice.

Just about the rest of our lives from now and on out many things will be difficult..

* * *

As I got older through out life my lovelife was very hard to part with.. If my mom left Stephen why would my relationships last?  
Every morning I always wonder what my future has planned for me, as I brush my wavy dirty blonde tangles out. I blink my eyes a few times and stare straight through mylself. When I was sixteen I found out my father Stephen didn't care what I did to myself. So me being stupid,  
I took advantage of it. I went out and got my nose pierced. Just a little stud. I didn't want to get something I might regret when I'm older like a tattoo..

But every guy I met I had a little trouble in trust or hope. My whole life i've only had 2 boyfriends..  
The first was just plain out fun but then we just drifted away but we kept in conact. I would smile in the halls at him as he waved. Oh yes I do remember his name. Denny Williams. Ahh those memories were pleasant. I can just remember it like it happend yesterday when I was only 14 years.. But I'm not going to spend my whole life daydreaming about my first boyfriend.

Boyfriend number two on the other hand didn't end up so great..  
We split up the day right after valentines day. He was standing on my front porch and I was up in my room. And well let's just say I had my parents situation happen to me. Deja Vu! I hated it too. All he had to say was: " Zoey, I think we should see other people, well because I can't go out with you and not feel a thing.. I'm sorry. Bye."  
Yup, he was in and out just like that. I cried and ran up stairs to my bedroom and hit my pillow.  
I just wanted to rip it up but I was 18 and needed to act appropriate.

So I rushed up to my mirror, and saw my parents in their little photo they took in the 80's. I loved this picture too.  
Then I wandered: "Where's my mother now? Could I possibly find her at all out in the world? I should find out on my own.."


	2. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: Ahh, I don't own Harvest Moon or characters. At all. Ever. Except for The Longs family(:  
Note: Uhm Vaughn is staying for 3 days ehhehe.. yah lol Tues-Thurs. Hehe enjoy A year later I'm 20.( I know, I know in my life story I said I was 18. But those were flashbacks and thoughts of my old boyfriends and my age..)

I'm quite dead serious about finding my mother.  
So I told my father after I apcked my things into many suitcases.

"Dad, I'm going to find mom. I'm twenty now, and I love you oh so dearly. I PROMISE to write.  
If anything happens to me don't worry I will try to write A.S.A.P!" I told him staring directly in the eye. I never ment to be acting like I'm the boss or even hurt him. But I had to do, If I wanted to go find her out there.

"Zoey, I'm actually surprised you haven't even left yet to be honest. If I were you I would've left over a year ago.. I'm proud of your curiousity and pride. And yeah, you better write me young lady." He chuckled at that last part.

Well that went 50% better than I'd thought it would be..

He pulled my into his bear hug and I squeezed him back. I smiled I'm about to go on a journey for my life.

I was on a boat headed to some island.. I don't really know why but something told me to go there. My father always told me I had her instincts. As in if someone saw me and my mom, Sam next to each other and randomly asked us to pick a color we would most definetly pick the same color. Haha I would pick green. I smirked I could just imagine my mother saying green at the same time I did.

It's been about 11 years since Iv'e seen her? I'm not going to do the math.. I chuckled, my mom told me once she didn't like math that much..

The boat came to a stop and the speaker man muffled a "Welcome to Sunny Island! The Island Of Happiness!  
Passengers please exit, if not please sit tight."

Island of happiness, ehh? Sounds like a place Sam my mother would enjoy.. I hurried off the boat and onto a brown dock. What I saw infront of me put me in total shock. I gasped.

This is the most beautiful place Iv'e ever seen! It looks like something you'd see in movies.  
But no this is like a green heaven.

I skipped off into the sand and I noticed a shack to the right with a purple roof ontop.  
What was todays date? Tuesday right? Ahh whatever I'm going to go see the village!

I ran right into a tall blonde girl with blue cowyboy boots on. She looked rather familiar..  
I look straight up into her eyes and her expression was slap happy! .GOSH.

"JULIA?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She hugged me until my lungs about callposed .

"Oh my gosh, Zoey I haven't seen you in 3 years! What're you doing here? How have you been?  
How old are you now?" she asked me a billion questions in a record amount of time.

Julia was my best friend. She used to live right infront of me since I was 3 years to 17 years old.  
Then she left to work with her mom with animals..

"Calm down Julia, I'm her because I'm looking for my mom Sam, remeber she left me and my dad?"  
She nodded and smiled a small smile but wanting me to answer her other questions.

"I'm fine, and I'm twenty years now! Still not legal to drink but I'm twenty!"

We giggled together, she grabs my arm and leads me to a small building with a barn attached to it.

She crashes through the door with me still tangled in her grasp.

"MOM YOU"LL NEVER GUESS WHO DECIDED TO COME ON THE ISLAND!" my bestfriend shrieks louder than any human could. Hah, that's Julia for you.

"Julia, sweetie please don't yell like that in here," a sweet voice says from the counter.  
I look over to a loving woman who I remember clearly.

"Zoey, dear! I haven't seen you in 3 years now!How have you been? Oh don't just stand there,  
give your second mom a hug!" Mirabelle gave me quite the big bear hug for like 2 mins. straight.

"C'mon mom, Zoey and I would like to catch up on things!" Julia pulled me away from her mom and lead my upstairs and to 3 doors. One was hers obviously, the other I'm guessing is the barn,  
but I'm not quite sure what the third door was for..  



	3. Friendship Bracelets

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. Just the Longs family(:

* * *

I stepped inside Julia's bedroom and smiled. She had many things in her room from our childhood.  
Like the plush toys on her bed, the earphones I gave her,and that same old poster she always had hanging up. It was a poster of horses running freely in the wild.

"Julia, I can't believe you still have our childhood memories in your room!" I squealed and leaped to her to give her a big bear hug.

"Haha, yeah of course why wouldn't I have them? Oh! I want to show you something.." she trailed off grabbing my hand and leading me to her dresser drawer.

"Uhm, I like your drawer..?" It sounded more of a question coming from my mouth.

"No silly! Open it and see what's inside!" she almost yelled.

I opened the drawer and gasped. She had our childhood friendship bracelets!  
I picked them up one saying Julia and the other saying Zoey. And on the back of both said Best Friends.

A tear slid down my cheek, quickly swiping it away. I hugged her tightly.

"I kept them with me just in case we saw each other again. So.. we should wear them again!"  
She squealed and handed me mine. It was Green and yellow. My two favorite colors with my favorite friend's name on it.

I slipped it on and she slipped her blue and green one with my name on.

"I'm so glad were together again Julia." I whispered

"Me too, Zoe." She smiled.

"So where are you staying?" She sat on the bed and watched me mirror her movements.

"I don't know," I sighed "I came here to find my mother, remember?"

"Well then you should stay with us!" She jumped out, ran to the door and motion for me to come follow her.

_Ugh we just sat down.._

I followed behind her and ended up at the counter once again infront of Mirabelle.

"Mom, could Zoey live with us? Please she has no place to stay and she's looking for her mom!"  
she clearly wined to get her mom to say yes while I glanced around to see anyone who heard about my 'no place to stay' problem.

Unfortunetly there was a silver haired cowboy in black sitting on a couch in the corner of the room. He glanced up at us and revealed his beautiful amethyst eyes. But quickly pulled down the brim of his black Stetson.

_Amethyst eyes? Is that even possible? I'll ask Julia later.._

"Of course dear. You may stay with us as long as you need." Mirabelle warmly answered.

"O-oh thanks.." I smiled back to her and grabbed Julia's hand and went into the kitchen.

"Julia!" I whispered harshly."Why did you yell that so loudly? There's a cowboy dude in the corner on the couch! He heard you!" I wined to her.

"Oh Zoey, that's my cousin he doesn't care. Trust me. Wait why do you care?"  
She pushed. I hated when she pushed information out of me because she always succeeded.

"Nothing, honestly it was a little embarassing." I sighed.

"Okay, okay" She put her hands up and we laughed at the same time.

We began to walk out into the main room again, with our arms linked.

"Man Zoe! I really miss hanging out. Let's take a tour of the town and get you to meet everyone."  
She suggested.

She walked me over to the man I saw earlier on the couch. And stood right infront of him.  
He looked up at us.

"Vaughn, this is Zoey. Zoey, this is Vaughn. She's going to be staying with us. We grew up together."she smiled childishly.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

He grunted. And grabbed the brim of his hat again.

I just turned and walked off akwardly with Julia behind me.  
_I was so sick of guys sometimes.._

"Bye now!" She said and we headed out.

"What was that all about?" I asked

"Oh don't mind him he's just anti-social. Nobody knows why well.. except for me and mom.  
But it's not our job to say anything. Sorry.. Hey let's go meet people!" She said.

"Okay who first?" I wondered.

"Oh I know you'll just LOVE who your about to see!"

She screeched and pulled me to the beach.

* * *

Author's Note: Hmm, I wonder who's she's about to meet or re-meet.? You have to read her past loves. Lol(:  
Anyways, moving on I am very sorry for never updating but I promise to udpate. Please R&R.!

Love, JoJoBoo:3 oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	4. Meeting The Island

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, nor it's characters.

* * *

Zoey's POV.

Julia is rushing me quite fastly past most of the town's stores to get to the beach.

She told me I'll be very happy to meet this person so I'm giving her my word.

We eventually make it to the beach and I see that same old purple roofed shack that I saw earlier.

She pulled me to the door and beat it down, rather harshly.

"Jeez Jules, patient much?" I teased her sarcastically. A tall tan boy with chocolate eyes,and curly brown locks stood in front of us. He was wearing a purple bandanna on his head. _Woah, this man was way to familiar._  
Then it just hit me.

_OH MY GOSH! Is this really Denny Williams...?_  
_It has to be.._

"Denny..?" I whispered over joyed.

"Dude! Zoey is that you? Aww man I haven't seen you since senior year!" He pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs he used to always give me back in school.

Denny and I used to go out. He was my first boyfriend actually. As you already know he and I just drifted apart but were still best buds. All through out high school.

"Denny, I can't believe your here! Wait, why are you here?" I questioned.

"Iv'e always loved fishing remember?" he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh I think everyone remembers that!" I laughed.

"Yeah, well I moved to this island since I heard that had some good fishing here." he explained with a sheepish grin.

Yepp that was Denny for you.

I turned to see Julia smiling with us.

"Oh Zoe, you know there is a rancher here and I'm pretty sure you can help him a little bit on his ranch. You know for a little money?" Julia offered.

I perked up. Knowing I don't have a job I do need money don't I?

"Okay! That'll be great!" I waved a goodbye to Denny.

"So where is this 'rancher' guy?" I asked as she lead me up the path.

"His name is Mark. He's a real nice guy. He lives right up here." She came to a stop in front of a ranch with a board that says, **Vestill Ranch.**

Nice! This place is beautiful! 2 cows grazing, a chicken clucking around and a horse! Oh my gosh! It's like a country dream!

I saw a blonde haired, green eyed tall man walk over and greet us.

"Hey Julia! Who's this?" he clearly was refering to me.

I stuck my hand out.

"Hi, my name is Zoey Longs. Julia informed me about your ranch and I was hoping if you could use any extra help..?" I hoped with a pleading voice.

He laughed and shook my hand.

"Of course! It'd be wonderful to have a helping hand on my ranch! My name's Mark by the way." he put his hand behind his neck and smiled.

"Want a tour of the ranch while you here?" He asked.

"SURE!" I yelled a little too excited.

After Mark and I finished, I met the rest of the island.  
A little kid looking chef named Pierre, but he was really 20 years old.. odd.

I met A pink haired family, Natalie and Elliot, Felicia (their mother) and their grandfather Taro. He's a very wise old man. When I introduced myself and he told me his trick knee says it'll be sunny tomorrow.

Also I met Will, he has the longest name Iv'e ever even heard. It was,  
William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III.  
Longest name ever but he was very sweet. He kissed my hand and rode off on a horse. I know, I know!  
Only a prince rides off on a horse. Well he was a prince. Or so that's what he has told me.

And he is related to Sabrina, a timid, raven haired girl and her father Regis.  
He uh, well he looked like a vampire if you ask me.

There is a pop star, Lanna she was pretty cool. I think Denny and her could probably get together sometime..

* * *

I finally made my way back to Mirabelle's shop. Julia already left a little while ago. She said she was going to make dinner.

I sighed today was a little tiring, walking around an island all day meeting different people. There was two bridges. One to Mark's ranch and one  
leading to the other side of the area. There was also little boats on driven by Kirk. I thought that was pretty cool.

I opened the door of the shop and instantly smelled the aroma of spaghetti and meatballs! _Yumm! _I sniffed the air again, smelling that great scent of tomato sauce.

"Jules! That smells aboslutely amazing!" I walked into the kitchen to find her setting the plates and forks onto the table.

"Thanks could you pour us some drinks? Me and mom will have water and I'm pretty sure Vaughn will have milk. Help yourself to any beverages." She warmly asked me.

I walked over the table and picked up two glasses. I brought them to the fridge. I set them on the counter and grabbed a jug of water. Pouring the cold clear liquid into both glasses I placed them back onto the table. I heard footsteps down the stairs and through the hallway.

I turned around to see Vaughn making his way to the table. I remembered what Julia said about him earlier. How he can be rude at times so I kept that on mind. Just in case he rude or anything. You never know. He sat down and hid his face under his hat, looking down. I grabbed his glass and walked to the fridge set the glass on the counter again and this time I poured milk in the glass.  
I set his glass in front of his plate. I saw his eyes look at me for a moment as to why I even bothered to give him milk or probably wandering how I knew he liked milk.

I just gave him a small smile and continued to help myself to their beverages. Of course I knew what I wanted. I saw that he pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes again. Those eyes. There like amethyst! I think there gorgeous. And his silver hair is just outstanding. He's actually quite unique if you ask me. But I know I'd probably never tell him that.

I grabbed my glass and poured myself some milk but a little less than everyone else's portion, so I could mix it with water.

Whenever I did this and someone saw they would give me a wacko look or a grimace. But I'm so used to it.

I put the jugs back and set my glass on the table and sat in my chair next to Vaughn. He looked at me in confusion.

"You on a diet? Er somethin' ?" His gruff southern accent echoed in my head.

"N-no. I like it this way." I don't know why but I didn't like the feeling of being disaproved by him.

Mirabelle walked through the shops door. And sat at the table.

"Good evening dear," She smiled to us and added, "Julia this smells delightful!"

"Thanks mom. It's ready!" She spun around with the pot in her hands and set it down on the table.

Vaughn went to grab the spoon in the pot but Julia quickly smacked his hand away. I widened my eyes in shock as she sat down and scolded him.

"Vaughn! We hold hands and gather to pray! You know that!" He glared are her before swiping his hand to his lap.

Mirabelle sighed to their little 'scene' and held my hand and Julia's. Julia gladly took her mothers and Vaughn's. He reluctantly took my hand.  
I felt my face heat up and the butterflies in my stomach aren't just fluttering around - their eating my stomach away. We bowed our heads.

We said our prayers and finally dug in. Ooooh man was this good! I twirled my noodles together on my fork. Also downing it by drinking some of my milk/water.

We ate in complete silence and finished. I wanted to so badly burp but Vaughn was sitting next to me so.. That was a no - no.

"So Zoey, dear how do you like the island?" Mirabelle asked me with a warm smile.

"Uhm it's very beautiful, and the people here make me feel welcome." I returned the smile.

* * *

I helped Julia with the dishes and plopped on the couch. I just remembered something.

_I need to call my father!_

"Julia where is the phone?" I felt a little bad for no remembering to call him.

"Julia's upstairs." I heard Vaughn's voice instead of Julia's.

"Oh, where's the phone?" I asked again.

He pointed towards the door. It was sitting on a little desk. I walked over to it and dialed my home phone number.  
It rang, and rang, and rang. I decided to hang up until I heard my fathers' voice.

"Hello? Who's this?" He asked groggily. He was probably sleeping.

"Dad, it's Zoey." I felt my teeth naw on my bottom lip.

"Zoey! Oh my goodness I have missed you terribly. Where are you? Oh I'm so glad your alright." He started.

'I've missed you badly too. I'm so sorry I forgot to call because I was meeting people. I'm living on an Island. Just my luck 3 people from our town lives here! Can you believe that? Remember our neighbors Julia and Mirabelle? I'm stying with them here. It's like I was suppose to come here! Oh and remember Denny? He's here too!" I blabbed on and on.

"Huh? Who's Denny?" he asked.

"Ugh dad! I can't believe you forgot who Denny was!" I yelled.

Vaughn cleared his throat. I turned to see what was wrong and he glared at me. It sent shivers down my spine. I felt like I was on the spot. Well I technically was..

"Shut up! Your too loud!" He scolded me.

"Y-yes sir. I'm sorry." I said with a mousy voice.

"Zoey? Who is that?" My dad sounded a little mad. Probably because some man was scolding me and it not being him.

"Julia's cousin. He stays with them for a few days. I was yelling so he reminded me to lower my voice. No biggie. Anyways back to Denny." I explained.

"Yeah who's Denny?"

I sighed and did a face - palm.

"Dad, Denny wad my first boyfriend remember?" I tried to say in a soft manner so Vaughn couldn't hear what I said. Jeez, this is kind of embarrassing.

"Oh yes! I remember that boy. How is he?"

"He's fine dad." I was begining to become a little bit erritated.

"So no sign of your mom?" he asked.

"No,"I sighed once again."Dad I'm pretty sure she's not here. But I really like this island so I might be staying. I promise to write but I've got to go. Hey maybe Mirabelle knows where mom is? Anywho it's getting late so I'm going to hit the hay."

"G'night darlin' I love you." he replied.

"I love you too, dad." I asnwered softly and hung up.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well this took about forever and a half to write(: Literally I've been typing ALL day. Today was my 'Me' day lol.  
I got alot of more ideas for the next chapter and a chapter further down. Hay lookie here Vaughn was in this chapter :D  
Please R&R. Or not whatever. **

**Love,**

** JoJoBoo oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	5. Weird Milk, and PhoneCall Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, nor it's characters.

Vaughn's POV.

I was walking down stairs and through the hallway. I smelled spaghetti sauce. Julia must be cooking.  
I saw that new girl Zoey setting two glasses of water on the table. I noticed there was 4 plates intsead of 3. 'Oh that's right, the girl is living with Julia and Mirabelle now.' I thought.

I sat down at my side of the table and hung my head low, looking at my thumbs fiddle around. That is until a tall glass of milk was set next to my plate.

I looked up at Zoey questioningly.

'Why would she even bother?And how did she know I prefer milk?' She warmly smiled at me, with her big green eyes sparkling. I watched her pony tail whip around as she spun to pour herself some milk. But this time she poured less than mine and then poured some water to mix in with the milk.

'What the? Gross! She on some diet?' I thought.

Her dirty blonde hair kept bouncing around in her pony tail as she set her glass down and sat in her chair next to me.

"You on some diet, er somethin' ?" I questioned towards her milk.

"N-no, I like it this way." She quickly said.

Just then Mirabelle walked in the shop, probably getting back from talking with Felicia.

"Hello dear,"She refered to Zoey and I."Julia! This smells good!" she cheerfully added.

Julia spun around with the pot in her hands. She set it down in the center of the table, and sat down.  
I reached for the spoon in it but my hand got quickly smacked away by my annoying cousin. I could tell Zoey was shocked and Mirabelle was used to our behavior she just sighed.

"Vaughn! You know we gather and hold hands to pray before we eat!" Julia scolded me. I glared at her in frustration.

Mirabelle took Zoey and Julia's hand, as Julia took mine. I paused reluctantly and took Zoey's hand.  
It was so saoft and fragile, I could literally squeeze it hardly and it just might shatter in my left hand. I wouldn't do that thought. We all bowed our heads and said our prayers.

After dinner I sat at Mirabelle's counter. I spotted a newspaper and begun reading it.

"Julia! Where's the phone?" I heard Zoey's voice from the living room.

"Julia's upstairs." I replied.

"Oh, where's the phone?" She repeated once again.

She so blunt. Does she not see it over by the door?

"By the door." I pointed. My voice was gruff but slightly annoyed.

I blocked out her conversation until she yelled something to her dad about that strange fisherman who lives on the island.

I cleared my throat to catch her attention. She turned with the phone in her hand.

"Shut up! Your too loud!" I grumbled.  
She tensed. "Y-yes sir." She said in a mousy tone.  
I felt a hint of guilt, but I ignored it as she said something about Denny again. I strained to hear because she was lowering her voice.

"Dad, Denny was my first boyfriend. Remember?" She whispered erritated.

I had this this anger in me for a few seconds. 'Woah, what just happened?' I actually felt emotion. Like jealousy - 'Why should I care?"  
I shrugged it off.

"I love you too, Dad." She hung up.

I went back to my newspaper. I felt her green eyes glancing at me, as she made her way to Julia's bedroom.

Zoey's POV.

I made my way upstairs into Julia's room. I plopped down on her side of the bed.

"You okay? You look nervous." I turned to see the blonde pull her nightshirt over her head.

"Yeah, I'm Fine. I just got off the phone with my father. He's doing fine." I stated.

"Oh well, that good." She sat next to me. It got quiet. So I walked to her dresser and pulled out my black and blue pj's I already unpacked and put away earlier. I started to change into my black tank top and blue checkered shorts when she asked,

"So how did you like holding my cousin's hand?" I saw her giggle and wiggle her eyebrows at me.

"Julia!" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"I know. I'm sorry. Jeez, you think you'd be over your whole brake up by now. It was two years ago.." she trailed off.

"Julia," I sighed and got on my side of the bed and layed down."My parents split up, and the same experience happened to me.  
I just don't want to be left again." I sadly said and domr flashbacks of bad memories popped into my head.

"I'm sorry." She hugged me goodnight and turned off the lamp light. 


End file.
